The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to securing media such as images and video files (e.g. downloads and/or streamed media) and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of encrypting images and video files.
Text messaging, such as Short Messages Service (SMS) or instant messaging, also known as “texting”, refers to the exchange (i.e., transmission and receipt) of brief written or text messages or media files between digital mobile phones and between mobile phones and personal computers over cellular or other wireless networks. Many service providers or carriers also offer multimedia messaging services that allow for exchange of messages containing multimedia content, such as image, video and sound content. The most common application of the service is person-to-person messaging and video chat. To send such a message, a user types the text into a mobile phone or other text-enabled device, attaches or creates the desired multimedia content, enters one or more phone numbers or emails or any other identifiers for the recipients of the message, and sends the message.
One problem with such messaging services is that recipients of such messages may without limitation forward them to third parties. While a use may create a customized message that he/she intends for only the intended recipient to receive, the recipient can forward the message to multiple third parties, who may in turn forward the message onto to other parties, and so on. Even in cases where the message/image self-destructs users can still capture image via other methods, such as screen capture which will enable them to share private data in an unintended way by the sender.